See You on Bourbon Street
by tilted.z
Summary: Love is about timing, fate, failure, and redemption. - Jim Sturgess Klaus/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A woman with wavy blond hair and a petite hour glass figure leaned next to the floor-to-ceiling window holding a cup of scotch in her hand, a layer of hazy mist surrounded her just bathed body.

"Elijah." The woman spoke without turning around, her voice is smooth as silk.

"Harper." A man wearing black suit stood behind the woman, "I'm surprised that you don't have this lovely apartment vampire-proved."

"It was, but I lifted the spell when I sensed that you have arrived at Vernazza." She took a sip of scotch.

"I would say that the years have done you justice, but then I remembered that you have become an immortal witch." Elijah poured himself a scotch and took a sip, "very nice, this has to be at least 70 years."

"72 years." Harper finally turned around, she has a delicate facial feature that carries an intriguing temperament. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Elijah approached Harper, standing right in front of her.

"I don't get myself involved in Mikaelson business." Harper decisively said.

"Mikael is back." Elijah sighed.

"How?" Harper's voice is filled with disbelief.

"Davin Claire, a harvest witch brought him back to seek vengeance on Klaus and me. Esther is back too, and she brought back Finn and Kol." Elijah poured himself another drink.

"Great, a family reunion then, enjoy." Harper turned around, walking away from Elijah.

"Harper! I need your help," Elijah put his hand on Harper's shoulder, "we need you. Plus, don't you have unfinished business with Mikael?"

Harper turned around and stared straight into Elijah's eyes. "Wait here, I'll have my bags packed."

The night of New Orleans is dark, quite, and mysterious, Harper loved it. She lost track of time while reading her favorite Shakespeare play _Midnight Summer Dream_ in the Jazz Café on Bourbon Street.

"Hello, pretty witch." Three man jumped down from the top of the building.

"Vampires." Harper had never really seen vampires, she only heard about them from the stories the elders in the coven have told her.

"Smart girl," one of the man said, his face cracked, eyes turned red, and revealed his fangs.

"Step back, or I will make you regret it." Harper didn't flinch at all, staring right into the vampire's eyes. She may have never seen a real vampire, but she knows that she can't be afraid right now.

"Ahhh" the vampire reached to his head, and fell to the ground. The other vampire rushed to Harper, but she snapped his neck with a quick turn of hand.

"Please, spare me!" The last vampire was backed to the wall by Harper, "They dragged me into this!"

Harper hesitated and slowly dropped her hand, but the vampire took the chance to bite for her neck. She instinctively closed her eyes, but she didn't feel pain, instead there was a loud thump of object hitting the ground and Harper felt something warm on her face. Sensing that she is safe, Harper opened her eyes. A well-built man with curled dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pear-white skin had torn the vampire's heart out.

"Hello Love, I'm Klaus Mikaelson." The man smiled and dropped the heart on the ground. He took out a handkerchief and gave it to Harper, "you have a little…" and pointed at his face.

"You are one of the original vampires." Harper took the handkerchief and cleaned the blood from the vampire on her face.

"Yes, and I just saved your life." Klaus approached Harper, clearly taking pleasure in making her nervous.

"Thank you, I'm Harper Meilyr." Harper looked away from him.

"Oh, your father is the Regent of the New Orleans witches." Klaus nodded, "he is a remarkable man, no wonder you are capable of this." He tilted his head at the vampires being knocked under the ground.

"It's my first time using these spells." Harper just realized what she had done to the vampires when Klaus brought it up.

"You are a talented witch and interested in Literature, I see." Klaus took the _Midnight Summer Dream_ from Harper. "The theatre is showing _Midnight Summer Dream_ tomorrow, magnificent cast, come watch it with me."

Harper's eyes widened, watch Shakespeare with an original vampire? "I don't think so, Mr. Mikaelson, Good Night." Harper turned around and walked away from Klaus.

"Call me Klaus, and the offer still stands Love." Klaus laughed and watched Harper disappear into the night fall.

"Been dreaming?" Elijah asked when Harper woke up on the plane.

"Yeah, are we almost there?" Harper stretched her neck.

"30 minutes away." Elijah looked out of the window, they can already see the sparkling nights of the city.

"Great." Harper took a sip of the water, "Elijah, I need you to promise that no matter what happens, Mikael dies." She stared at the water in the cup.

"You have my word." Elijah nodded.

Half an hour later, they are in the limo Elijah had arranged for them. Harper looked out the window, New Orleans have certainly changed to adapt to modernization, but the core of the French Quarter remained the same as when Harper lived here. The street sign "Bourbon Street" caught her attention, she met Klaus in 1916 when she was 15. Although almost a hundred years have passed, the memory is forever ingrained in her mind. Right when they entered New Orleans, especially the French Quarter, Harper can feel evil lurking in the darkness, violence spreading through the air. Unlike the immortals born from Quetsiyah's immortality elixir, Harper's healing power is the same as all witches and doesn't obtain psychic powers. However, immortality has given Harper more magical power over time making her one of the most powerful witches in history, also causing her sensitive to all supernatural events.

The limo slowly arrived at the Mikaelson Compound, it is the same as Harper remembered. A fountain in the middle of the gigantic courtyard designed for the grand Mikaelson parties and rooms built around the courtyard, Harper remembers once living in one of these rooms.

"Klaus?" Elijah called for his brother and gestured to the men for them to move Harper's luggage. "You will stay in your old room, I had people clean it up for you this morning."

Harper nodded, and then sensed Klaus on the balcony. She looked up, the light blue eyes met the dark blue eyes, and none of them said a word. Harper would have done anything for these dark blue eyes when she was a teenager. Finally, Harper broke the eye contact and walked towards her room.

-The story is set on S2 of The Originals, I will try to follow the story plot on the TV show. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Harper joined Elijah and Klaus for breakfast. Harper smiled at the fact that the table filled with fine food probably came from a compelled chef.

"Bacon and waffle, your favorite." Elijah, wearing a black suit as usual, smiled at Harper.

"Thank you, I can't believe you still remembers." A good start to the day, thought Harper. She is wearing a white t-shirt coupled with mom jeans and heeled ankle boots.

"Of course I do, I always consider you family, Harper." Elijah looked up from cutting the bread in front of him to slices. Harper decided to let Elijah's statement go, didn't want to make the situation more awkward.

However, Klaus does not appear to be in quite a good mood as Elijah and Harper. He sat at the table with the food in his plate untouched, and didn't say a single word to either Elijah or her.

"Niklaus , is something troubling you?" Elijah put his fork down, looked back at Klaus, clearly taking pleasure in his brother's silence.

"In fact there is, brother." Klaus flashed a dangerous smile at Elijah.

"Let's hear it out then." Elijah leaned forward to the table.

"Okay, let's see. You brought my ex-girlfriend to our house unannounced, who by the way actually never broke up with me for a century and just vanished in the air a century ago, is that enough?" Klaus raised his voice, "what are you doing here?" He turned to look at Harper.

"To kill Mikael." Harper threw out the claim like she was simply stating the weather.

"Wonderful." Klaus sarcastically said.

"Now that you guys have found a common goal, I'll go see Marcel about the new vampires, and you guys can proceed to accomplish your goal." Elijah stood up from the table, buttoned his suit jacket, and left.

Klaus and Harper sat in silence after Elijah left, Harper can feel the pressure increasing in the air by the moment.

"I'm sorry that I came to your house unannounced, I thought that since Elijah came to find me then you probably knew." That's a lie, thought Harper, she knew that Klaus would never seek his ex-girlfriend for help, especially after the way she ended things.

"Well, he didn't." Klaus bitterly responded.

It was silent between them again, Harper felt that these are the most awkward moment she had in her life.

"I need you to do a locator spell." Klaus sounds like he squeezed those words out of his mouth.

"Okay, on what?" Harper was glad that she finally had something to do.

"A witch, Davina Claire. She has control over Mikael and the white oak stake. " Klaus looked at Harper with the look he used to have when he is trying to take down an enemy.

"A Claire witch? My mother was a Claire before she married my father, I've got to be this witch's great grandmother's cousin's cousin, something like that." Harper was shocked to hear her distant relative getting involved in Mikaelson business.

"That's right, this way you also don't need something of hers to track her down." Klaus made his way upstairs.

"Okay." Harper followed after Klaus to the room where she used to practice magic. The wood table set in the center of the room where it can get the most lighting is surprisingly clean from dust like the rest of the room, the only thing different from the room Harper remembered is the bookshelves were stuffed with spell books and herbs before but now the bookshelves are all empty.

"So, what does this Davina Claire has against you?" Harper said while setting materials up.

"She thinks that I ruin people's lives." Klaus sat down on the sofa chair, where he always sat at when Harper practiced magic.

"Same old, same old." Harper shook her head, pretty sure that Klaus didn't tell her the truth.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her, at least not now." Klaus smirked.

"Thanks, I don't like it when people harm witches, especially she's a Claire." Harper used her silver knife to cut her hand, blood dripping on the map.

"Où tu fuis. Trouve mon sang nan zeb." Harper chanted the spell, watching her blood spread around the map, slowly reaching to a location.

"She didn't cloak herself?" Klaus stood up and raised his eyebrows.

"Any witch would, that's why I tracked her with a spell I wrote myself for tracking down my own blood." Harper started to clean up the materials, "you know this place?" she pointed at the location marked by her blood.

"Davina's parents own that cabin." Klaus nodded, heading to the door.

"The cabin is quite far from New Orleans, we should stop along the way to eat." Harper suggested.

"No, there is no time for eating, Mikael dies today." Klaus determinately said.

"For god's sake, we've been stuck in traffic for two hours, I'm hungry! I need to eat if you want me at my best." Harper rolled her eyes at Klaus' alpha male action.

"Fine." Klaus reluctantly said, pulling over to a Bar along the road.

Harper and Klaus walked in, the Bar can easily pass as a New Orleans Bar, it even has a stage for jazz band.

"See, this is nice." Harper's voice filled with light, she ordered a salad and an original milkshake.

"Just hurry up and eat." Klaus is clearly annoyed.

"Why are you like this?" Harper said calmly after taking a sip of her milkshake.

"What do you mean?" Klaus narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Look, I understand that your parents never gave you a fair say in your own destiny and they have really done a number on you, but that doesn't mean everyone is out there to get you." Harper looked at Klaus with sincerity, he is just the same as she remembered, maybe even more paranoid than before.

"Are you here to give me a read?" Klaus looked straight into Harper's eyes.

"I'm trying to say that you should trust me, I want Mikael dead as much as you do." said Harper.

"Really? Something tells me that you are stalling, immortal witch gets energy faster from drinking blood than eating food. Are you are uncertain of killing Mikael? Quite frankly, I never believed that you would take someone's life, even against someone who killed you parents." Klaus held a smirk on his face, the same as the one he always had when he hurts people with words.

"I have heard of Mikael twice before Elijah came to me yesterday, once when my brother desiccated him in Mystic Falls and once when you killed him after he was released. Of course I want him dead, but I don't know if I can do it myself." Harper sighed, it's been too long that she doesn't remember what it felt like to want vengeance against someone. She tried to live on a low profile, in peace with the supernatural world, because of her sensitive identity as an immortal witch for the past century, but the resurrection of Mikael changed everything for her.

Klaus seems to be caught in his mind after hearing What Harper just said, and Harper kept on quietly eating her salad. Suddenly, they heard the song _Danger in Loving You_ , the female singer's voice filled the Bar.

"Oh god." Klaus laughed, this is Harper's favorite song, she even learned it from a professional jazz singer in 1917. Some people have stood up from their table, dancing on the dance floor in front of the stage.

"Want to dance?" Klaus reaches his hand to Harper.

"Oh, I don't…" Harper didn't know what to say, this song just brings back too many memories, and with the Mikael issue, she's not sure if dancing is such a good idea at the moment.

"Come on, it would be a shame." Klaus urged Harper, looking at her with his "innocent and sincere" eyes.

Finally, Harper handed her hand to Klaus. He took hold of her waist, drawing their bodies close to each other. Their hands finally meet together after a century of separation, yet it felt so familiar like they have never parted. She leaned her head close to him, almost touching his shoulder, feeling his heartbeat and breathing blending with hers.

As music approached to the end, their lips moved closer and closer, Harper's hair already touching Klaus' face. The final note of the song dropped, breaking the ambiguous atmosphere between the two, Harper pulled away. Another song had started, but the two remained still on the dance floor.

"We will catch Mikael today, but you can kill him whenever you are ready." Klaus put a strand of Harper's hair behind her ear, his hand lingered on her face.

"Thank you." Whispered Harper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is it." Klaus stopped the car in front of a small cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Cool," Harper nodded, she can feel the presence of another original vampire nearby, then she saw Klaus examining a wooden spike, "What are you doing?"

"Mikael." Klaus picked it up, showing Harper the totem carved on it.

"So he is here, and trying to get in shape, great. Can you put it down now, we have to get inside the house." Harper looked to Klaus.

"The house is probably vampire proved." Klaus weighed the spike in his hand.

"This is where you need a witch to break the barrier spell." Harper moved closer to the house, ready to perform a spell.

"That's going to take too long, we don't have the time for it." Klaus refused, throwing the spike in the window.

"Damn it!" Harper stared at Klaus furiously, " Is it that hard for you to negotiate?" She hates it when Klaus always had to do things his way.

"Sorry, Love." Klaus smirked at Harper, "come out, father!" He yelled towards the cabin.

It was silent for a while, "there's another witch in the cabin." Harper whispered to Klaus, she can feel the witch casting some sort of magic.

A tall shadow finally walks out of the cabin, Mikael. Harper took a deep breath, this is the first time she had seen the person who killed her parents in a century.

"Niklaus, the bastard." Mikael held the white oak stake in his hand, walking towards Klaus.

"Came to kill me?" Klaus walked towards Mikael, without a weapon in his hand. Harper stayed behind, knowing her witch abilities won't do any good if she gets attacked.

"I see you brought a girl to the fight." Mikael pointed the white oak stake towards Harper's direction.

"Remember her? She came to collect a debt." Klaus didn't seem to be bothered at all about Mikael's statement.

"Ahh, your little witch girlfriend." Mikael looked to Harper with contempt, "I thought you burned in the theatre, don't tell me Klaus changed you." He spoke louder to Harper.

"Thanks to you, I get to enjoy an immortal life as a witch." a sneer appeared on the corner of Harper's mouth.

"No matter, I'll kill anyone standing in the way." Mikael stated, he rushed to Klaus, tackling him on the ground.

"Douleur." Harper stared at Mikael, inflicting pain on him.

"Ahh" Mikael's hand holding the white oak stake stopped in the middle of the air due to pain.

"Klaus, now!" Harper yelled at Klaus. He pulled out Papa Tunde's knife, inserting it into Mikael's chest.

Klaus put Mikael in the back of his trunk and closed it.

"You said there are two witches inside?" Klaus asked Harper, staring at the dark cabin, the people in the cabin blew out the light during Klaus and Mikael's fight.

"Yeah, I think I should go and try talk to them." Harper looked to Klaus, hoping that he wouldn't throw another wood spike into the window to force the two witches to come out.

"Are you kidding?" Klaus looked at Harper like he just heard the funniest thing.

"Why not? I'm sure they would be glad to see a witch instead of a murderous original vampire who ruins people's lives." Harper is mad at Klaus' attitude, even after all these years he still treats her like a child.

" what would you do? Knock on the door and ask nicely for them to come out?" Klaus leaned on the car and asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." Harper walked towards the cabin without looking back.

She knocked on the door, "hello?" It's absolute silence inside the cabin. Harper pushed the door open and entered in the cabin.

"Don't hurt us, I'll do whatever you want." A tall blond boy walked out from another room with both of his hands in the air.

"I'm not here to hurt you guys. There's a person outside who wants to ask Davina Claire some questions." Harper showed her hands in the air, demonstrating that she means no harm.

"The wood knocked her unconscious." The boy turned around, showing Harper to the living room. A small figure lied on the floor. When Harper approached Davina she realized that the witch who is trying to kill Klaus is just a kid; she looks vulnerable and with a bleeding wound on her head.

"Damn it, Klaus." Harper swore, she can't believe a kid got dragged in the Mikaelson's messy business.

"Know how to fix this?" The boy gestured at Davina. For some reason, Harper felt that the boy is enjoying the messiness of the situation, which reminds her of someone she met.

"I do. My name is Harper, Harper Meilyr." Harper reached her hand out to the boy.

"Kaleb Westphall." The boy shaked Harper's hand, looking at her in awe, "I've heard about you, you're sort of a legend among the New Orleans witches."

"Right." Harper nodded, she looked back at Davina, examining her head.

"You a doctor of some kind?" Kaleb asked with his arms across his chest.

"Yes, a cardiothoracic surgeon to be exact, I graduated from Harvard Med School a couple years ago. How exactly did she pass out?" Harper turned to look at Kaleb. She is no expert in head injury, but she thinks that Davina should check for concussion.

"Her head was first hit by the wood, and it hit the floor. That's all I know, love." Kaleb shrugged.

Harper stared at Kaleb, there's only two people in the world that ever called her love.

"You remind me of someone." Harper stood up, looking right into Kaleb's eyes, "Kol?"

"How can you tell?" Kaleb/Kol cracked a smile.

"Just a hunch." Harper shrugged.

"Brother, I was wondering when I can see you." Klaus appeared at the doorstep.

"You can't come in." Kol didn't seem to care, but Harper can feel the fear coming out of Kol.

"Well, you two brothers connect, I'll go get the herbs in my bag that can wake Davina up." Harper walked out the door, then stopped in front of Klaus. "You, we'll talk about your vindictive behavior towards a kid later."

She walked towards the car, opened the door, and searched in her bag. Harper felt something behind her, but the world blacked out before she can turn around.


End file.
